Only One
by blackwidow10
Summary: HD slashygoodness. Harry and Draco realize that it's time to stop pretending. Sappy and a bit angsty.


Only One

By: blackwidow10

Disclaimer: Don't own it. None of it. Not one single leaf from a tree in the Forbidden Forest.

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't pick up the pieces_

_I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

Our relationship was rocky from the start. I should have known better than to bring up those memories again. And I've tried everything I could think of to get him back. Nothing has worked.

I shouldn't be in love with him in the first place, I know. I took a chance on him, I got a taste of what it's like to belong to him, and now I can't get enough. Blood rushes through my veins, tainted with the venom of his toxic touch. I need him, plain and simple. His love for me keeps me strong, keeps me willing to live. He's the one who holds me together, and I screwed it up. I brought up the one thing, the one topic I wasn't supposed to mention.

His father.

_I feel so broken up_

_And I give up_

_Just want to tell you so you know_

He used to be cold, and uncaring. He had the arrogance and pride that his father had forced into him. He had never known what it was like to be truly loved, to be held in caring arms and kissed softly as he fell asleep. He was the perfect son for his Death Eater father.

And it didn't take much for me to melt away that infamous Malfoy ice.

All I had to do was talk to him, whisper in his ear how much I love him, how much I need him, and he would be smiling. He could forget the feelings his father had branded into him, forget that he was supposed to be the Slytherin leader, and just be himself. A person he had so longed to be, and one not many people saw. And all I did was love him.

I wasn't supposed to mention Lucius. Because the memories that man brought up were enough to make me lose him. My dragon...

Draco.

_Here I go_

_Scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

I see him in the hallway outside the Great Hall, coming up from the dungeons as I walk down the stairs. His stormy gray eyes find my green ones, and I see the barely noticeable red that has been added to that storm. He's been crying. Damn me.

This is the first time I've seen him since I brought it up, and all I want to do is wrap my arms around him and hold him tight. But I know he won't let me. He doesn't like people to know that he has a weakness, and I'm surprised he didn't use a glamour charm. Maybe he's trying to make me feel guilty, cause it's definitely working.

I'd easily kill whoever made him cry, but that would be committing suicide. And his father is nowhere to be found.

He glares at me, something I haven't seen in over a year, at least not directed at me. He turns away to walk into the Hall, but my hand catches his arm and I pull him back to me. I hadn't even realized I was that close to him.

"Draco..."

"Leave me alone."

He jerks his arm away and turns again. I feel like screaming, just so he'll hear me. I need him back, and I can't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry."

He stops, and I can't see his face. I wish I could.

"I don't care."

His voice is cold, but I know what he says isn't true. If he didn't care, then he wouldn't still be standing there. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have been crying.

"You do."

"I don't!"

I finally give in to temptation and put my arms around him. He stops moving, and I know he must miss the feeling. I want to stay just like this, forever. I want him to forget everything again and just let me hold him.

No such luck.

He pushes me away roughly, and my heart breaks.

_I let go_

_But there's no one_

_That gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

He walks into the Great Hall, head down, and I think he's crying again. It's my fault, again. I shouldn't have pushed him so hard. But I need him back. My own tears sting in the corners of my eyes as I watch the door close. I can't go in. I turn away, and walk outside.

Once there, I walk to the lake and sit under my favorite tree, a tall oak, and lean against the rough trunk. I let the saline tears fall as I watch the wind blow ripples in the deep blue lake. It brings back memories for me. A spring day, sun shining, Draco smiling as I hold him close beneath this very tree. It seems so long ago now. I wish I could take it all back, go back to that day and freeze time, and be with him forever.

A voice brings me back from that day in the past, and I look up.

Draco...

_Made my mistakes let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

His silvery hair moves slightly across his pale face from the wind, and he stares at me. His eyes are watery, and I can tell he wants to just forget everything again, go back to the way we were before. Just forget what happened. And as much as I want to, I know we can't. We can't forget the past, pretend like it never happened. I realize as he kneels beside me that we can't pretend anymore. We need to do something that we should have done before.

We need to talk.

_Something's breaking up_

_I feel like giving up_

_I won't walk out until you know_

And he knows it too. I can see it in his eyes. I pull him into my arms, and he doesn't pull away this time, just rests his head on my shoulder. I kiss his forehead softly and pull him as close as possible.

"Draco..."

"I don't wanna."

The way he says it makes me laugh, and I see him smile slightly too, giving me a reminder of just how beautiful he looks when a true smile lights up his face.

"We have to."

"I know."

I pause, looking at him closely.

"What did he do to you Draco?"

Now that I have posed the question that has been bugging me for over a year, I'm not sure I want to know the answer. But I have to.

He sighs and cuddles closer to me, wanting me to protect him like I always do, and always will. He kisses my neck, and I know he's stalling, but the feel of his lips on my skin is too good to pass up at the moment. He kisses a trail up to my lips, and we kiss softly, his lips moving slightly against mine. I love this feeling, every time it happens, and I almost can't bring myself to stop him. Finally, I pull slowly away, earning myself a soft whimper from the loss of feeling.

"Tell me Draco."

He looks away.

"I can't."

_Here I go_

_Scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

****"I love you, Draco."

"I know."

"And you can tell me anything."

"I know."

"So tell me."

"I can't."

I sigh and turn his face back towards mine.

"What could be so bad that you don't think you can tell me?"

He stays silent, and I can tell that whatever exactly was so bad is going through his head. He's reliving it in his mind, and I know it must be hard for him. I also know what must have happened for him to be so scared of the truth, but I want him to be able to trust me enough to tell me.

"Harry...please..."

"Just tell me Draco."

"No."

"You have to."

"No!"

_I let go_

_But there's no one_

_That gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

I hold him close as he starts to cry again, his tears falling on my shirt. I let him cry the drops of anguish, of years of hatred and being lonely.

"No..."

"Please Draco."

"I..."

I hate how fragile he looks right now. He shouldn't have to cling to me for support. He shouldn't need to feel like I have to protect him from everything, when he's perfectly capable of protecting himself. He's the second smartest in the year according to grades, and he knows more Dark magic than I care to think about. And here he is, in my arms, but he's not crying anymore. He's looking at me, and I know he's gonna tell me.

"It's ok, Draco, you can say it. I'm here for you."

"You're the only one I need Harry. Please don't leave me when I tell you."

"I could never do that to you. I love you too much."

He smiles softly at me, then rests his face in the curve of my neck. I can feel his lips against my neck forming the words I hear him say.

"He hurt me, Harry."

I knew that much, of course.

"How?"

"Anyway he could."

I feel a surge of anger toward that vile man who calls himself Draco's father, such as I have only felt while staring into the cold red eyes of Lord Voldemort. I understand what Draco is saying, or isn't saying, and it only serves to make me more protective of my Draco.

I hold him close and let him know that he is loved, that I'm here for him and I'm not leaving. I tell him that his father will never come near him again, ever. I kiss him softly, and promise to love him forever. He is the only one I will ever love, despite our years of fighting, his tortured past, and my uncertain future. He is my only one.

_You are my only, my only one_


End file.
